The Assignment
by foreverfalling-under
Summary: Gaara is suddenly drawn in by the new girl. As he spends his time with her during the special assignment set for their class, he realises that she is the only person who can change him. Gaara x OC.   Naruto features as the 'neutral' character.
1. The Project

**This is my first fanfiction story so y'know, go easy on it :)**

**The first chapter focuses on Naruto's POV, and my OC is also introduced. Each chapter, i'll write a different character's POV, but i will tend to focus more on Gaara and my OC at some point.**

**I'm focusing this story on the characters being in high school and how they cope with the assignment, and there are also romances to bloom and teenage drama. It's set in Konoha High School by the way. **

**Okay, hope you like, i've been wanting to write this one for a loooong time lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Project<strong>

**-****NARUTO****-**

"Naruto, you dummy!"

"Shut up Sakura! I already told you the truth!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Of course you don't, you're stupid! I didn't eat it, i swear!"

So this is me, Naruto Uzumaki, and my pink haired, large foreheaded buddy, the queen of nag, nag, nah- Sakura Haruno. You see, we're arguing about the donut she was supposed to have for lunch that mysteriously disappeared. Like always though, she blames me for taking it before the lesson even starts.

"It was on my desk, but when i turned around- it was gone," she growled at me. "I was saving it for later!"

"Are you sure Choji didn't eat it?" I sighed, sitting back down at my desk so i don't tire myself standing up while she continues to rant at me.

This is actually pretty much the usual for me and Sakura, we argue our butts off over something stupid then make up after it. Despite all the harsh words and pointless insults, I consider her as my second best friend, in fact she's like my brother -wait, i mean my sister. My really aggressive, manly, pink sister. I've known her for almost all my life, so we have a polished sibling love-hate relationship.

For a minute, we give each other our trademark evil glares until one of us needs to blink really badly. That's when she averts her eyes from mine to gaze at the person who had just walked through the classroom door.

I present to you, the 'extremely good-looking one' in the group, Sasuke Uchiha. Now he is definitely my best friend, no matter how different we both are- Sasuke is quiet and distant sometimes, while i am loud and annoying in an awesome way. But i will always have his back, and he has mine, i know it when i give him one of our bromance hugs that we'll always be there for each other. True friendship.

Oh yeah...the one tiny detail i forgot to mention: Sasuke is Sakura's boyfriend. They spend all their time holding hands, hugging, cuddling- whatever those lovey-dovey couples do. It's quite a gross display of public affection to me, but to the other girls in our class- who are totally jealous of Sakura- it's the cutest relationship in the universe.

"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke grins as he walks over to us and pulls up a seat next to her desk, putting his arm around her.

Now cue their whispering in hushed voices to each other, laughing and smiling to themselves about whatever it is they talk about. They've been together for almost four months, they spend _every single day_ together, they're best friends _and_ in a relationship. This is just me, but i find that kinda weird. I mean...how can you like your best friend?

I'm arrogant about this, but truth is i'm silently jealous of them.

I've liked this girl for a _really_ long time, and everybody knows i like her- except for Hinata. The beautiful, amazing, sweet Hinata Hyuga. She's caring and kind, and she smiles a lot. She's so much fun to be around and when she laughs it's the most awesomest sound ever created. She smells like flowers too...not that i've ever taken a sniff every time she passes by or anything..

Okay, this all sounds so strange coming from the great Naruto, but Hinata is perfect. For me anyway. The best thing about her are her eyes, so big and bright, so easy to get lost in. She's like sunshine.

My thoughts faded away at the horrible sound of a hand banging down on my table. I admit, it made me jump, it almost gave me a heart attack. When i looked up, i saw Sasuke and Sakura sniggering at me, and what was worse, the scariest person known to man stood in from of me, staring into my soul with fierce, hatred-filled eyes.

"Daydreaming about _her_ again, Uzumaki?" he smirked, not taking his creepy gaze away.

I narrow my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest as i waited for him to take his hands off my desk. "At least i have someone to think about. All you think about is beating up the next person who looks at you the wrong way...Gaara."

He smiled now, the one he wore when he felt mischievous. "I don't know why they still think i'm wearing eyeliner after explaining it to everybody a million times."

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Sakura asks him, casually as he slumps down on the desk behind me.

"Not much. I'm really hungry though." His eyes suddenly brighten up at the couple who both shrugged.

Sakura's eyes pierce at me for a split second then back to Gaara. "My donut's gone, so i don't have anything." She still thinks i took it since the way she said that stabbed me like knife wounds.

Gaara frowns and turns to me. "What about you, Naruto? Any food or what?"

Before i even got to answer, guess whose angelic presence enters the room, instantly making it lighter and fresher.

Even when i lookat her, my palms get sweaty and my entire body freezes with nerves. She's so pretty, it makes butterflies fly around in my stomach. When she walks over to Sakura's desk, my heart races frantically and i can't take my eyes off her.

"Hi, _Hinata._" Behind me, Gaara practically yelled the emphasis on her name to snap me out of my awkward thoughts.

I look up at her and when she smiles at all of us, i melt like butter inside. Fidgeting in my seat, i can't think of anything else to say except for "Uh..um, hello, Hinata..h-how are you?" That is the brilliant sentence produced from my wonderful social skills and wide range of vocabulary. I am indeed an idiot.

She laughs, probably at me. Someone please kill me. "I'm great, thanks Naruto. You?"

I couldn't say anything. Like always, i lose the ability to speak, the effect she has on me. Sasuke began to laugh at me and Sakura joined in. Jerks.

"He's definitely great now that you're here!" Sasuke teased, making me flush red and i had to turn my head towards the window to hide it. I'm completely and utterly embarassed, hoping that Hinata didn't suspect anything.

"Shouldn't class be starting now?" Gaara sighs impatiently. "Kakashi-sensei should be here now." A small growl escaped from his chest. Typical, typical Gaara.

I stare at Hinata secretly as she goes to sit behind Saskura and the two start yammering on about girly stuff- like Sasuke for example, Sakura will obviously be talking about how great her boyfriend is and then she'll offer to set Hinata up with one of her friends, who probably will not be me.

"If you want, i'll tell her you like her myself." Gaara breathes down my neck, making me jump again. Jeez, if he wasn't so surprising and creepy, i wouldn't be so anxiously traumatised by him all the time.

I shake my head, not bothering to turn and talk to him about this because i know i'll see Hinata and get distracted by her. Sasuke turned to us, leaning forward as he puts his chair closer to mine.

"I know something about Hinata that you don't." he whispers.

I gave him the 'what the heck are you talking about?' stare while Gaara murmurs something to Sasuke, which pretty much sounded like 'Oh yeah, i know too." Sasuke moves closer to Gaara, leaving me out as they delved into a conversation about it. There were even points in that conversation where both of them glanced at me suspiciously.

They're just teasing me though. That is it. So damn annoying.

Well i don't have to put up with them for long as Kakashi-sensei walks in with heavy pile of paper in his hands.

"Class, listen up." he says, but it's not enough for everybody to stop their chatter. He sighs, "YOU GUYS, SHUT UP FOR A FEW MINUTES AND LISTEN TO YOUR HANDSOME TEACHER!" At that exact moment, the class becomes silent and everybody stares questioningly at Kakashi-sensei. He never fails to flatter himself. "Okay, so the Headmaster has considered our class to be special enough for a big assignment, which you will be graded on. To save you the agony, i'll spill the beans already- you have to work in pairs- boys with girls, got it?- and each team will be given a robotic baby."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the entire class went wild, half with fury and half with joy. When i looked over to Sakura, her face beamed with happiness and Sasuke's surprisingly, was the same. When i wanted to see the reaction on Gaara's face, just for the fun of it, i got what i wanted: outrage and hatred for our poor teacher. Smiling to myself at this half-hearted victory, i turned back to Kakashi-sensei.

"Each pair will be given a baby diary, it's where you need to write down everything that goes on with your baby, what you do wit hit and also your progress for the three weeks. It's robotic, but you still need to feed it, play with it, change it and put it to sleep. Whatever you do with a real baby basically, and for this assignment to be a success for both me and you, you have to keep it _happy_!"

I groaned, ugh this is weird beyond many levels. "But sensei- if it's robotic, how are you supposed to feed it?"

He smiled coyly at me for a minute, "It's obviously pretend, Naruto, so you have to pretend to feed it, y'know?"

No, i do not know. Oh my god.

"Okay, so everybody get into pairs and i'll mark you down!" he bellows.

Sakura just about bounces with happiness in her seat, meanwhile me and Gaara sit knowing that we won't get picked. Gaara _never_ gets picked, and i'm just the guy girls go to when there's nobody left. It's Gaara's frightning personality and demeaning looks that scare off the girls, but i still don't see why i'm always the second choice for everybody.

"And no, Gaara, you may not sit this one out." Kakashi-sensei adds as he pulls out a cardboard box from absolutely nowhere- i didn't seem him come in with any boxes, just a pile of paper. "You have five minutes to decide who you're working with, and seeing as though this is a baby assignment, you'll both be married for three weeks! So please pick someone you work well with or hell will break loose if you pick the wrong person.

Sly, sly, sly Kakashi-sensei. Married?

Sasuke turns to Sakura. "Well, Mrs Uchiha?" and she just blushes uncontrollably, she looked so close to going into nosebleed mode. I swear i just threw up a little bit though, and i can tell Gaara almost did too by the looks of his pained, scary face.

I face Gaara's grim expression. "Do you wanna ask if you and me can work together?" I smile a little, hoping to butter the guy up.

He shakes his head straight away, rejecting my suggestion. "_Hell no._" I sighed, obviously he'd say no, he's Gaara. "Besides, you should ask Hinata."

But when i look at her, she's in a conversation with Kiba. Stupid, dog loving Kiba. He's probably already asking her to be his partner and she's probably already said yes.

"Hey Sensei! What is this supposed to teach us?" I shout at him over the loud hubbub.

"Teamwork and getting ready for the future!" he yells back at me. Great. Now no one will pick me.

"Uh Naruto?" I instantly freeze at the sound of my name being said by the most beautiful voice ever.

I turn around and see Hinata casually smiling at me. "Do you want to be my partner for this?"

Jaw drop.

She asked me! She wants to be pretend-married to me for three weeks! SCORE! That means she turned out KIba. I pity that kid sometimes.

"Sure, Hinata! I'd be happy to." i grin at her, blushing a little bit.

So my partner sorted, and Sasuke and Sakura sorted, the only one left in the group is Gaara. Kakashi-sensei notices that too. "Oh yes, Gaara...I almost forgot, class! I have announcement to make that i should have started with- but you know me, a man of many surprises!" He laughs to himself, we just stare blankly at him. "We have a new girl."

This struck a series of gossip and from the corner of my eye, Hinata looked excited.

Sensei walks over to the door and opens it, holding his arm out to present our newcomer. "Sorry for the wait, i forgot due to the news of this assignment. I'm sure if you didn't hear me explaining it, _your_ partner will talk you through it. Class-" He turned to us now, "this is Ami Kurogane."

When she walked in, i heard a chair graze slightly behind me, i thought i had imagined it too, but i heard Gaara's sharp intake of breath. _That_ was strange.

Ami Kurogane was really pretty, she had long- seriously, it was down to her waist- black hair and the ends of it was streaked with blue while her side-swept bangs were painted with red. Her eyes were a light emerald colour and her eyelids were covered in dark eyeliner, and her lips were smothered in crimson red lipstick. My ears detected a little whistle coming from Gaara, which surprised me again.

"Hi." was all she said, with a wide dazzling smile.

"Since he's the only person without a partner, i'm quite sorry to say that you have no choice but to pair up with Gaara over there." Sensei pointed to our emo friend and Ami made her way to his desk. "He'll also be your guide around Konoha High."

There were a few gasps around the room, Gaara being partners with someone was a rare thing, and him being a guice around the school for that someone is impossible. Ami sat down by Gaara, who tried so hard to keep his face stoic and rigid while he had his arms folded across his chest. I could tell he was _trying_ but i could also tell he couldn't quite _succeed_ in hiding his sudden appeal to the new girl.

Smirking to myself, i waited for one of them to say something.

Ami was first. "Hey there."

He just shrugged, making the new girl laugh. "Hi."

Next to me, Hinata giggled, "I think they'll get along just fine!"

I frowned, "Hinata, are you sure about this?"

She smiled, it was as if a thousand suns burst their rays at me. "About what?"

"Well i'm usually the last person to be picked, i'm the most arrogant person in this _school_. And i don't know if i'll be a good enough partner for you."

Hinata let out a gentle laugh, "It's true you're really arrogant, Naruto. But i think that's the sweetest thing about you. Your arrogance is what makes you care for others in your own little way. You're funny, confident and supportive, those are your best personality features. I also think you're cute so don't go putting yourself down by saying you won't be good enough. I think you're great! I really like you, Naruto, which is why i chose you."

My heart almost stopped beating but the sweat returned to my palms, i'm dying of happiness on the inside.

I smiled my biggest smile at her, my way of saying thanks, i probably ended up looking like a fool. Who cares? I'm partners with the awesomest girl in the world!

"I like you too, Hinata." _And i think you're beautiful._

If only you knew how much i like you.

She said she thought i was cute. You should have said something back.

Naruto, you are one big dummy.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's POV is next?;)<strong>


	2. Their Secret Place

**warning: i've turned Gaara into a bit of a softie...**

**IM SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT LOL  
><strong>**this is basically just a chapter between Gaara and my OC Ami, mwaha enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Their Secret Place<strong>

**Gaara****-**

Ugh. It's such an off-day when the most annoying teacher tells the most annoying class that they will be doing the most annoying essential baby classes. Because it will ''help us in the future''. Yeah right, that Kakashi-sensei has an idiotic mind full of annoying ideas.

Annoying, annoying, annoying.

And worst of all...i've been paired up to be married to the new girl, who is practically a stranger, and we have to look after a _baby_. Ami Kurogane. Hmm...i must admit that when i first saw her, my breath caught in my throat. She looked so different compared to the other girls, and that was what caught my attention. I just took one look at her and _felt_ something. Alive, maybe. I don't know.

"So, Gaara." Ami's cool yet confident voice spoke out to me, pulling me away from my thoughts. "I see you're the type of guy people tend to avoid." she whispers, leaning closer into me. I blushed a bit.

"Who told you that?"

"That guy over there." She pointed to Kiba. Stupid, dog-loving Kiba.

I narrowed my eyes, "You honestly believe _Kiba_? How long have you been in this school exactly?"

She studied my face for a minute, "No, i don't believe him, but i can see it in you. Your eyes-"

"I'm not wearing eyeliner." I gritted my teeth.

"No, i didn't mean that," she smiled. "It's just i can read _you_ through your eyes. But the eyeliner thing, i can see why people would think you wear make-up."

When she laughed though, it rang in my ears like church bells. I am absolutely disgusted by my own thoughts.

"Well, if you keep reading me then you'll get to the horrific parts of my story and you'll end up staying away just like all the others, afraid and disturbed."

"_All_ the others? Look at your friends," she glanced at Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. "Do _they_ stay away from you?"

I made a growl of distaste deep and it emanated from my chest. "Who said they were my friends?"

"You never said they weren't."

At that moment, i was at a loss for words. Ami Kurogane...such a challenging little character. She'll eat her words up soon anyway, i can't say i didn't warn her. And friends...pfft, who needs friends? There is nothing inside of me except for loathing and pain, having no friends is better since you don't burden yourself on anybody, and you take your anger out on everybody. Ever since i was a little boy, that has been how i lived.

"Hey, what do you think of the new girl?"

It was lunch, and i left Ami and the robot baby to the hands of Sakura and Hinata, god help her. I was with Sasuke and Naruto outside the cafeteria, however when Naruto asked me this question, i wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I think she's cool. She's pretty too." Sasuke replied, looking directly at me. I stared blankly back at him and felt this weird, hollow hole inside of me rip itself more wider. _Pretty_? Hmm, i don't think that was the exact word to describe Ami Kurogane.

She was full of wonder, you could just see it in her emerald jewel eyes. She was curious too, question after question- no matter how annoying they got- she kept asking them because she wanted to know _me_. She was absolutely stunning.

"She's nobody special. Doesn't matter to me or anything." I shrugged my shoulders and slumped back into my seat. "Sucks to be married to her for three weeks, i don't even know her."

Naruto gave me a hard, angry glare. "You don't have to be like that towards anybody, Gaara. So what if you have to be married to her for a few weeks? You don't know her, then get to know her. You arrogant bastard."

"Yeah, okay, pfft- arrogant. Just like you, right, Naruto?" I spat back loathingly at the idiot.

"I may be arrogant, but at least i'm not heartless."

That was it. That was all it took to get the fire going. I slid out of my seat and stood back up, facing Naruto with all my anger and self-loathing.

"I'm heartless so there's nothing to break me down. Your words are nothing, Uzumaki. Throw whatever you want at me, i'll just throw them back at you."

"Really, Gaara?" he laughed and looked dead into my eyes, "You're heartless because you don't _deserve_ a heart."

"Right, whatever you say." I smirked horribly. "Got anything to say, Sasuke?" I looked at him and he crossed his arms, shaking his head. I knew he wanted to say something but he knew it himself that the bad timing would have made me even worse.

I shook my head, wanting to scream and shout and just rip his throat out, but it would be too much for this cafeteria to handle. Instead, i turned around and walked out. No looking back. I walked with my hands in my pockets to the forest residing behind the school. A secret place i go to when the rest of the world is too goddamn annoying. I always go in deep into the forest, deep enough for there to be nothing but silence surrounding me.

"I hate them. I hate them all. Bunch of stupid, irritating brats who are full of -"

"Gaara?"

That voice. It took me by utter surprise, it sounded so wounded but still so confident. Ami. I turned around to see her looking at me, her expression worried and unafraid.

"What are you doing here?" I scowled angrily.

She walked closer to me, suddenly raising her hand up close to my face but then quickly taking it away, an action that took me by compete surprise. She shook her head with a small smile, "I've known about this forest for a few years, i come here a lot to just...think. It's also the part of the reason why i chose to go to this school. Why are you here? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer straight away, contemplating her words. This is her hideout too, a thing we have in common. I just stared at her, studying her features. Her green eyes were so innocent and caring, they just gleamed at me. They were so easy to get lost in, so hard to miss. They were bright too.

"I'm fine." I turned my head away. "I just needed to clear my head."

"You're definitely an angry one, aren't you?" She said, shooting me a small, careful smile.

I nodded, "This whole world is full with nothing but idiots, they all deserve to suffer."

"Do you really think that?"

"Don't you?"

Ami waited, thinking of a way to say her answer. "No." she shook her head again. We locked eyes for quite a while, the silence hanging in the air desperately as we both tried to think of something to say.

"Naruto told me that you live a very sad, self-loathing life. I can already see that it's true. You tend to stay away from a lot of people, an introvert i must say." She said, with a self-appraising smile.

"You seem to know a lot of things about me already." i replied with a frown.

"That's because to me, you're so easy to read. I can just see it in your eyes and suddenly, it all becomes clear."

"Well, keep reading me and you'll get to the horrific parts of my story. Then you'll stay away from me, like all the others, you'll end up afraid and disturbed by my presence."

"_All_ the others? Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata...do _they_ stay away from you?" her fierce eyes set on mine, ready to contradict me. She looked so sure of herself and so confident that it took me aback.

Still, i wasn't going to let her deter me. With my signature scowl, i growled at her. "Who said those dumb, annoying beings were my friends?"

Ami raised an eyebrow, and in her voice was a deep vibe of anger. "Who said they weren't?" she signed and crossed her arms. "You're so goddamn frustrating! I've spent a few hours with you in this school and so far, you've been nothing but a jerk! So full of hate and anger, but towards who? There is nobody in this school who has done you any harm, yet you still take it out towards them. Why?" She took another step towards me, her face only a few inches from mine. "You're hollow, and you know it."

Again, silence became our friend and i couldn't say anything to her. She was so right, yet so wrong. Inside of me, the monster began raging against its cage, wanting to be free, wanting to just go out and set fire to the rain. I wanted nothing more than to hate Ami Kurogane, but because i was letting her read me too easily, i couldn't bring myself to even dislike her one bit. I looked away from her and into the deeping traits of the forest. Covered in mist and intensity, the school was a mile away from where we stood, and beyond that there was nothing.

Because we couldn't even say anything else, Ami took one last look at me and turned around, ready to walk away. Walk away like everybody else.

She took three steps forward before i grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "I _am_ hollow. There is nothing inside of me except for a monsterous beast. I take it out on everybody because that's the only thing i have left. Everything i have is gone, Ami. The rest just closed the door on their way out." and then, with the sudden feeling of confidence rising inside of me, i said the words i knew i could regret, but wouldn't because they were true. "I can't bear it if- if...if _you_ left me, right here, right now."

I waited for her reaction, waited to see the horror in her face, the disgust and the sorrow. I waited, but what i got was the opposite. Ami's green eyes dazzled at me, they said one thing and one thing only. _Thank you._

She was a stranger, no doubt, having only known her for a morning. But i feel like she _knows_ me, and that was all that counted. Despite having Sasuke and Naruto...i felt as if Ami was becoming the one and only person worth opening up to.

Taking me by complete surprise, Ami stepped forward and put her arms around me, hugging me tightly, letting me know that she would never let go. "Not everything you have is gone, Gaara. You have your _friends_. No matter how much you deny it, you have them and they have you. They're not turning your back on you, and neither am I."

"You will soon though." i murmured quietly as i slowly succumbed into her embrace, letting my angry self go just for a few moments as i wrapped my arms around her.

"Shut up. I'm not going to leave you. I hardly know you," she chimed a laugh. "but you're someone i have a connection with. Trust me- we'll get along and this will be a _beautiful_ friendship!"

"Keep this a secret. Please, Ami." i wanted to deny the sound of begging in my voice, but it was there.

Against me, she nodded. "This will be our secret place, our little secret. You're not alone, Gaara- you are far from it."

"Ever since i was young, i've been kept in the darkness, forced to live in solitude because of how scary i look, and how terribly i act. You- and my...friends- are the only ones to see past that. I...don't know how to thank you. You're already changing me."

"You don't need to thank me, you just need to trust me. I promise you that i won't leave you." There was a trace of a smile in her voice, gentle and wonderful.

And i trust her words, i trusted this, because i knew that after today, Ami Kurogane would be a lot more to me than just a stranger. For the first time in such a long, long while, i have never felt so alive, i can hardly feel the deep hollow place in me and it was all thanks to Ami.

That was the day i decided that she was not so bad at all. In fact, she was spectacular.

* * *

><p><strong>gaara's turned sappy, forgive me but i wanted him to open up to at least sommmmebody;)<strong>

next chapter sometime soon, peace for now homiess3


	3. Only Two

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated this in a while, i haven't gotten the chance to write anymore because of school _ but yeah, this is my OC's chapter now. Please review, i need feedback on this one:}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Only Two<strong>

**-Ami-**

My first day at Konoha High had been an absolute blast. Straight away i had made friends, settled in and felt like i belonged. I even forged a bond with the loneliest boy in school. It's weird how one day, your entire life could turn around and just change. I wasn't sure about coming here in the first place but one of the reasons why is because something drew me to here. Another reason is that i'm desparate to leave my past behind. All i have now is my future and i'll work hard to forget my old life. And if anyone found out...there would be no end to it all. I'll do whatever i can to hide it and protect my friends.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, it was my second day at school and i felt amazing. Yesterday had been kind of a blur to me, it was just me and Gaara and the strangeness of it all...and i'm married to him for a few weeks. Crazy or what? This school is seriously weird...and i love it.<p>

I got ready quickly and made my way to Konoha High. I've only been in this town for a week and i only chose to start school yesterday, but i already feel like i know this place like the back of my hand. It felt refreshing to be somewhere like here and the fancy tuna at the supermarkets were surprisingly cheap and tasty!

When i reached the school, i found Gaara leaning on the flagpole, looking like a delinquent in his messy uniform. Untucked shirt, loose tie, crumpled trousers, bag hung over his shoulder with his hand...he made it look unbelievably good. He saw me a few seconds later and straightened up, running his hand through his uncontrollably messy hair. I smiled to myself and walked up to him.

"Good morning!"

He blushed a bit and wouldn't look at me, but i continued to smile brightly. "Morning." he mumbled.

"What are you doing out here?"

He coughed conspicuously nervous, "Um, waiting for you..."

I grinned and grabbed his wrist, pulling him through the gate with me. "Come on, let's go feed our damn baby."

He did whisper protests that people would stare at us as we flew past them, but to be honest i didn't care. I'm gonna wear the trousers in this marriage so i can drag him anywhere i like whenever i like regardless of the publicity. Gaara was embarassed, i could tell, yet when i looked behind my shoulder to glare at him when he shouted at me, he was smiling. This boy had such a fantastic smile, i wonder why he doesn't use it often.

We entered the school and i pulled him into the reception waiting room. He sat down, huffing out of breath. I laughed quietly and sat next to him.

"We should name our baby." i proposed.

He gave me a funny look and his eyebrows narrowed. "Name it?" he panted, "Why?"

"Duh, 'cos we cant call it 'robot baby' or just 'baby' all the time, it's a bit boring. Let's give it a fun name!"

Gaara groaned and sighed, "Fine, whatever, name the freaking baby. What are you gonna call it?"

I thought for about a minute, "Hmm...first we need to determine if it's a boy or a girl." I grabbed the robot baby out of my bag and held it out to him.

"You haven't checked yet?"

"It doesn't have any boy or girl parts, Gaara. I don't know how it pees...but it does."

Insert awkward silence here.

It was after a few minutes when Gaara began laughing. "That's so stupid, is that even possible?"

"Well...it peed on my bed yesterday." i said.

He laughed even harder. "Didn't you give him a diaper?"

"I don't own any diapers so nope."

Gaara shook his head with a slight smile, "You're supposed to be its mother meaning you're supposed to change him and do whatever a mother does."

"And what does a father do?"

"Teach him about fighting, girls and swear words."

My mouth hung open straight away. "What the- Gaara, i'm not turning this baby into a perverted delinquent. Besides, you'd do well in teaching him the first and last one but the girls...let's just say you're inexperienced."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he cried out with a hint of offense in his voice. I smiled to myself again.

"It means that you're inexperienced with the ladies. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

He pulled a face at me and looked down on our baby. "We're talking as if we're actually married and this-" he held it up by its feet, "is a real baby."

I snatched the baby away from him and held it close to me. "Be nice to it! We're _supposed_ to act like this and we _have_ to act like it's a real baby, duh."

"Let's do rock paper scissors, if you win it's a girl and if i win it's a dude, okay?"

I glared at him for a moment. That, was the stupidest thing i have _ever_ heard. Imagine what it would be like if the gender of an actual baby was decided by a child's game.

"Fine." i gave in.

In the end, i won and our robot baby became a female. All that was left was to name it. I meant _her_. That will take some getting used to.

The bell rang for class before we could discuss names, then we made our way to the classroom. I held the baby in my hands carefully, as if it was real because to me i sort of wanted it to be. Gaara took my bag from my hand and carried it, i looked at him and he just stared back with a kind glow in his dazzling teal eyes. A warm, typically fuzzing feeling washed over me and it made my heart beat faster. I was content with where i was right now, especially with the person walking by my side.

* * *

><p>The day passed by pretty fast. Me and Gaara went to the forest we called ours at lunch and spent the whole hour relaxing with the melody of the birds singing to us. There, we felt free and happy. The forest was our special place and ours only.<p>

"How are we supposed to look after our baby if we have no diapers, no milk or baby food?" i asked him as we lay on the grassy hill, staring up at the blue sky as clouds passed by in candyfloss shapes. This whole baby thing was a real conversation starter, huh.

"Don't worry about it, i can handle all of that." he replied, sounding ever so serene.

"How?"

"My sister, Temari, already has a two-year old girl and she still has her baby stuff around the house somewhere."

I gasped in awe, "A two-year old girl? Aw, Uncle Gaara!" i laughed. I admit that amused me very much.

He chuckled and groaned. "She can be a pain the butt sometimes, but she's fantastic- she burps like a proper man and farts during Temari's super-important business phonecalls and keeps her awake during the night."

"Uh...are you sure it's a girl?"

"Well in many aspects, she is a girl, but she would make an amazing boy. I hope to change her when she grows up."

I laughed out loud, "That's funny!"

"I'm serious!" he laughed along with me.

"Oh man, i'd love to see that happening. Although, someone should warn her about your little plan before she turns five." I rolled over to my side and rested my head on my hand, Gaara did the same and looked at me directly. "What's her name?"

"Eri. I wanted to call her after me, but Temari wouldn't let me."

"Why would anyone want to be called after you?" I winked at him and he gave me a slight push on the shoulder with his hand.

I stood and dragged his food down the small hill and he started to laugh. When we reached the bottom of the hill he stood up, dusted the specks of mud off of him and pulled me down into a headlock.

"Hey!" i shouted, but out of having fun. I tried to escape from his grip -even though it wasn't even that hard, it was just a gentle headlock- but he pinned me to him.

"I have an idea. Let's call our baby Gaara!" he cackled mischievously.

I shook my head, "Never! She's a girl!" i grinned.

This may have seemed like a little physical fight to others, but to us it was part of our own way of having fun. I have to admit...we're great together. Me and Gaara fit the gaps in each other's lives, we were complete when we were together.

Even after only knowing him for two days.

"Let's change her into a him and call him Gaara...the Second." he suggested.

"That's a foolish idea, it's a girl and from now on _i'll_ decide her name so be quiet."

He let me escape from his headlock, but his hand was still attached to my wrist. A burning sensation electrified my veins and it felt awesome.

Gaara stood still, our breathing was the only sound in this forest, even the birds stopped singing, probably to watch us. He began to stare right into my eyes and the electricity from my veins faded from my wrist and flew up to the space between us.

He started to close the gap between us by stepping slowly forward. My heart pounded against my chest now, it echoed in my ears uncontrollably. Gaara was silent throughout his actions and it made me nervous, in a good way. I waited and waited until finally, his face was right in front of mine.

"Ami," he whispered, his breath soft against my face. He smelled like strawberries. "I think I-"

Right in the middle of that absolutely perfect moment, the bell rang for the end of lunch. The momentum was completely ruined by timing. He was about to say something...what was it?

Gaara turned away and started making his way out and back to the school building. I stood frozen on the spot until i realised he was walking out of my reach. I began to follow him slowly, until he stopped in his tracks and looked behind his shoulder.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, isn't it?" he asked.

Confused, i nodded, unable to say anything. I actually forgot it was the end of the school week, i started on a Thursday, the same day Kakashi-sensei proposed our baby assignment and pronounced the pairs a married couple. I was drawn to Gaara instantly and our time at the forest yesterday made me fall even more. For him.

He turned his head and looked straight forward, to the way out of the forest. "Meet me tomorrow in front of the school gates at 1 o'clock. Don't be late."

That was all he said and i watched with surprise as he walked away and left me alone in the forest.

But i wasn't alone. Our bond was even stronger now and i knew that in my heart, Gaara would now always be with me.

Always.


End file.
